114564-9-25-morning-coffee-shameless-geek-edition
Content ---- ---- Good knowledge is like that! The first historical accounts to drinking coffee as we understand it are from Arabia, in modern day Yemen, from a town called Mocha. | |} ---- NP! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, such is the case with Wildstar. You can't zen through dungeons; you will die and everyone will die with you. Which is how games should be. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can't? You should include coffee with your croissant then. :D | |} ---- Coming to help kill things on Sunday? | |} ---- Yeah, it's like meth that way. | |} ---- Good question... O.O | |} ---- Sure!! What time?? | |} ---- ---- ---- *jams out to the song* We got 18% on x89 last night before we all panicked and died haha..well half the party was down around 25% which is a shame. Our next time in is Friday*. But I wanna go again tonight xD | |} ---- Ok I'm usually on about 7am eastern on Sundays! How 'bout then?? | |} ---- ---- ---- Works for me! I'll ask the band. :D | |} ---- ---- My jam is a little more violent today. They're going to be on the list here when we get back to England on Metal Monday. | |} ---- ---- I love Siege of Tempest Refuge, but it's probably my least favorite of all the adventures because it's just so random - you get a bad combination of things in a wave, and it just destroys you completely. Our win/loss ratio on normal modes is something like 60/40 still just due to this. | |} ---- I love it too, because it's so different. But I think it would help a lot if folks actually communicated. :P But, we're working on it. We'll get there. | |} ---- Siege of Tempest Refuge has one thing going for it: no running around endlessly. I solo'ed it a couple of times and as you said, the RNG is strong in this one. Malgrave Trail is the one I cannot stand. Takes forever, is super buggy (at the moment) and loot is determined, more often than not, by which path you take. | |} ---- ---- And Rocio was never seen from again. Party is a trap! Run while you can >:D | |} ---- ---- ---- Try honey with peanut butter or almond butter too. Or you could just swallow a teaspoonful and be done with it...... | |} ---- I actually don't like the taste of honey, way to sweet for me. | |} ---- ---- Which is why I suggested just getting it over with... I'm not sure of the 'health' benefits of a 'few drops' of honey in coffee (or any piping hot beverage) anyways. | |} ---- For men? A lot of health benefits for coffee :) | |} ---- THE BEES! (I was obligated. Nobody stepped up.) | |} ---- ---- No :) I meant the 'medicinal benefits' of a few drops of honey in a hot beverage, not the coffee nor the flavor. | |} ---- ---- ---- That would be awesome but these two tribes are virtually align at this point and it would be silly to attack when they are together. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I thought that was a hotfix to cover up some kind of exploit? | |} ---- There goes my "5 fixes in this hotfix" bet. My expectations are way too high apparently. | |} ---- ATT is like that. They're very sensitive to the weather because so much of their network is still twisted copper until you get to the fiber network. | |} ---- Appreciate the bait. *nod* | |} ---- Exploits are why we can't have nice things. | |} ---- I live like 7 miles out of a small city(or big town I think it's like 80k pop) would any other network be any better? Also this is a shitty house made in like the 70s I think, pretty sure all the wiring in it is still copper. Or is not all copper wiring created equally? Honestly I told my mom I'd pay more, out of my fairly small SSI check to just get internet that works even if I had to pay for it by myself, but she won't switch. I can understand maybe having contracts on cell phones and such, but just because you have phone or such from a company doesn't mean you have to have internet from them right? Course I'm guessing with her aggravating attitude she won't do it because a new company would have to run new wires or something and she seems allergic to anything that is trouble even though it will fix the issue. Kind of like my dad which makes it ironic that she fusses about the same thing she does half of the time. | |} ---- I'm all for mordesh themed circles or guilds. | |} ---- ---- Maybe too much. CREDD are worth 30 days time each. I don't know what ThaydFest is, but maybe some cool crafting mats, Signs of things, and other stuff like that could be adequate. | |} ---- ---- Click here to see details on this ThaydFest thing that Neph's on about :) | |} ---- Local honey does help me with my mild pollen allergies, but I've never honestly tried it in coffee. I agree with you that it's a bit much by itself, but it can be wonderful in most types of tea. What you have to look for is unprocessed honey straight out of the hives. If you can see little particles in the honey, that's what you want, because from what I understand those particles are what is going to help inure you to the allergens. I think it could work as a grand prize, but you'd have to figure out how all of your events could culminate in one overall winner, or you'd have to come up with an ultimate event that includes everyone who could possibly want to participate so no one feels left out. I really wish I was going to be around on the 18th. :( It sounds like a lot of fun. EDIT: I'm also going to put the idea out there that for the duel tournament, you may want to add a rule that PvP gear is not allowed, since PvP gear is not a measure of skill. | |} ---- I think it's kind of overkill based on our events. I think items appropriate to the events are better options. (Besides, that's at least 7 plat you're just handing someone... Most items we have for prizes are 2 plat max, and based on the events I know of from Daggers' end, there's no real feasible way to combine events to give an overall grand prize from the grand prize winners.) | |} ---- Well, the way I would do it is to make it a grand prize for most/all of the big events. So for example I'd buy 5-6 CREDD total: 1 goes to grand prize winner of the race. 1 goes to grand prize winner of the housing contest 1 goes to grand prize winner of the fashion contest 2-3 get given away during the hourly raffles I probably wouldn't do a CREDD for the dueling competition, just because then I'd need to do one for each level bracket, and that would double the number of CREDD needed. Likewise I don't think I could do CREDD for the RP quest, because it's difficult to crown a "grand prize" winner for that one. Prizes for that event will be more about rewarding the first few people/groups that finish it successfully. | |} ---- We need more prizes. I think I'm going prize hunting this weekend. | |} ---- You'd have to look to see who runs service in your area. ATT, even Uverse, uses some very old tech to get to the first relay box, then they tend to be okay. Cable lines tend to be a much sturdier and better insulated cable. But you'd want to see who's in your area and how much it costs first. | |} ---- If we had CROSS FACTION MAIL (hint carbine hint :P), I could send you a set of medium armor to add to the heavy set you're offering. | |} ---- ---- Your characters must look fabulous in your heads. :D | |} ---- Thanks. After clicking on that, and reading it. One thing comes to mind. Where the heck is Tex? Did he quit too? | |} ---- ---- ---- Sadly he did. I think most of it was the forums getting to him, rather than the game itself. Hopefully he'll sort his head out and come back in a month or two. | |} ---- This reminds me...a while back, I was hoping for a treasure chest decor item that allowed me to put loot in it for guests to take. That would just be the crowning touch on creating housing jumping puzzles. | |} ---- ---- Well, one thing has to be said about Scott and Tex. They certainly made their point about not liking Megaservers. I hope they both find other good games to play. | |} ---- ...and I like hiding paths in my houses, so it makes things fun. :) | |} ---- At first glance, I thought this said "and I like hiding things in my pants" which made the second part a lot more amusing... | |} ---- Oh great. Now I'm going to have to build a house that looks like pants. | |} ---- Vick that would be awesome to see. You should do it! | |} ---- I'll have to give it another, read...it seemed pretty good overall. However I will say I'm disappointed in not seeing a mention of Chua warriors... | |} ---- Maybe that'll be one of my projects when we get the blank slate terrain option. Otherwise the pants would end up looking like something out of Patch Adams... Google "Patch Adams Convention" and you'll see what I mean...I'm not going to post a picture. lol | |} ---- ---- ROFL!! That is awesome! And, yeah you don't want to post that. | |} ---- And now, proof positive they shouldn't have said anything as players pile on to criticize them because Drop 3 is not coming soon enough. At least we know they're on track to hit the back end of their original estimate with megaservers. | |} ---- This is pretty much what I wanted. While I'm a little bummed that Drop 3 won't be until November-ish, I'm excited that we'll still get Halloween for Halloween (I assume, anyway), and that they're finally being a little more transparent with us about what's going on. | |} ---- /beginrant I hate people like that. Seriously, you're at least being fed information. They could have said nothing, and pissed off another bunch of folks that's probably a lot larger. So they need to go STFU. /endrant | |} ---- Oh I would if it was my house, but it's not it's my folks, and I can't move out unless I try to take section 8 which probably isn't a very good idea when I can't even drive, and my only income is a $480 SSI check every month. Even if they gave me the full amount I don't think it's more than like $800 a month. Though I half way wanted to do that so I wouldn't have to deal with her completely irrational stubborness about something that screws her over just as much as it does me, as she's online for like 80% of the day too. Honestly I talked to her about it and she basically said she won't change ISP unless the thing does not work 100% of the time for like two or three months. How insane is that? | |} ---- ---- I didn't really know what that meant, except for the context giving me a basic idea. I just assumed it was slang that I'm not familiar with. Switching grammar police mode off means that I don't look closely at people's posts. | |} ---- Damned if you do damned if you don't kind of an ever present risk when you deal with a lot of people, on account o most people being either irrational and overly emotional at best, and right out insane or stupider than dirt at worst. Yes, I'm a cynic why do you ask? | |} ---- Well, look up who else is providing in your area. Do you get cable TV? | |} ---- That's the issue with using idioms that come from other languages. Like vamoose. When if I go back like 15 years ago and recall the granted only single course of Spanish I took it's actually either vamnioes(sp?) or vamos... screw it it's been like 15 years! | |} ---- Direct TV. We kind of live in the sodding boondocks, it was like 2002-2004 before we got broadband here, I'd be amazed if they run cable this far. I could be wrong but I stated how freaking stubborn she is. | |} ---- I looked it up, and toot sweet is in the urban dictionary, so I guess it's almost acceptable. | |} ---- Disappointment is not criticism. It's just disappointment. | |} ---- We do have a LOT of words in the American English lexicon that are mispellings and mispronunciations of words from other languages. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, it's definitely criticism. Not many "Oh, shucks", mostly people saying Carbine should parse all the system fixes out of the drop content and release that immediately. I figured they'd have it out before early November; I was figuring October. I'm wondering if something came up in testing or they decided they needed to add something else before release. | |} ---- Honestly, I feel they did a great job handling it. I'm glad to finally have any type of information. | |} ---- Lolz. | |} ---- ---- This assumes it's the storyline content, not the systems material, holding up the drop. It was my understanding that the bug fixes and systems fixes weren't ready yet, but the Defile content was. | |} ---- ---- All I picture is Nephele being this skin over bones worker that is chained to her desk. | |} ---- No chains yet, but I'm worried they might try to surgically implant my smartphone if I let them. :\ Last night I was on a conference call with China at 10 pm, and this morning I was on a call with Europe at 7 am. | |} ---- The problem with Global Companies. Luckily I haven't been dragged into those late/early conference calls... yet. Besides, Chains are for locking your woman up in the kitchen. /hides ((As a woman, I can say that, right? :P )) ON TOPIC: I can't wait for work to be over so I can go home and get ready for Vet Siege. :D | |} ---- And that can be delayed, the class re balancing and AP/SP changes not coming till November are not going to really hurt anyone. But how buggy would expert crafting for technologists, rune changes or even salvaging changes be? They dont really affect many other systems in the game and could be released earlier and would placate alot of people who are only holding onto their subscription because these changes are what they were waiting for. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is pretty much how my company works. Fortunately for me I have a game development background so I'm more understanding of things that can go wrong. I sadly can't say that for the masses though... | |} ---- I'm not always on in the AM on Saturdays (yay, chores), but if I am, feel free to hit me up, or another one of our officer team if Neph's not online (though, that's not usually the case). We always like running things. :) And don't worry, we're always gentle. We're not your typical PvE content runners in Daggers. Honestly, the Calendar is what keeps our members still using our guild site, I think. >.> So, I'd prefer no in-game calendar. That way I can always check events at work, too. :P | |} ---- We both know that your husband would probably starve if you didn't chain yourself up in the kitchen. I'm surprised he remembers to sleep with his current workload, let alone eat. I wish I could be home early enough for that adventure run. Darn time zones :( | |} ---- Think about it. Every piece of gear can be salvaged and gear is... well... in every aspect of the game, a lot of gear has runes and it's directly tied to all gearing in the game, technologist crafting is probably tied to other crafts or to the games' own RNG system. This kind of stuff "seems" divorced, but it isn't. It's all part of the massive gear alteration they're implementing. They're not holding these elements back for anything else, these elements are holding back the drop material. For the most part, I heard it's the Defile that's finished, it's the systems stuff, the crafting, RNG fixes, runes, et al that is holding back the content. | |} ---- Seriously. Though it's a tad of a bad influence when I crawl into bed at midnight.... We can run another one and fill it out as needed with friendly folks on Saturday, sometime, or even Friday, because Chaide is off. :) | |} ---- That's some serious kurg-power you're packing in that laptop, Norah. For your saturday stuff, let me or Chestnut know what/when and we can poke people for you. If I'm online you can find me in the BL channel as always :) | |} ---- ---- Ahem. You forgot October 18th. I don't care if you're out of town that weekend :P | |} ---- Yay, new laptop! Boo, no morning forums! Yay, tea! Yay, Thai! Boo, Aurin! (You clearly play Exile side too much if Aurin is all you see...come to the Dominion side. It's been overrun by Chua :D) Yay, active guild! Boo, no guild calendar! (Isn't there an addon that gives you an in-game calendar? No idea if it's accessible by multiple people, though.) | |} ---- It's for Microsoft Word. Really. And Google Chrome. I understand both need a pretty badass video card. (Seriously - my desktop isn't *quite* so high end but that's because I'm always tinkering with it. Laptop, because the graphics card is connected to the motherboard, once you buy it, that's it - no upgrading or tweaking down the road. So figure it's better to go big on the front end rather than have a boat anchor in two years.) Hee - point of clarification, these were things *added*, not things we'd already pinned down. But fixed the original nevertheless. (In other fun news, I actually *should* be there myself - looks like our flight leaves Sun am the day after.) | |} ---- ---- Correction: Yay, no morning forums! It's really much better for me professionally. ;) Also - there is talk of setting up a Dominion circle for alts, so....you never know what may wander over that way. But I personally am not doing any Dommies until I get SOMEONE to 50, dangit! | |} ---- OMG seriously??!! :D :D :D :D :D Yay!! | |} ---- Yup - nonstop out of Dulles on the 19th. I may will be packing like a lunatic, but I can put aside some time I'm sure. | |} ---- That's exactly what I did! EDIT: ...and then struggled with lack of inventory space for several days. :D | |} ---- That's a problem I could stand to have. It's better than what my life has become ... wake up, apply for jobs, squint over details, see the "or equivalent experience" for so and so years, nod because I have it... then come a week later, "we regretfully inform you that you did not meet the minimum requirements" spiel over and over. ;) I'm either under qualified or over qualified. Hey, Carbine, want another community forum moderator? Pretty please? <3 <3 Meanwhile... when I'm not brain dead from all the applications and rejections, I'm in Wildstar staring at my house trying to decide the layout of the second floor as Exiles crawl around my property trying to get in to see what I've done. Occasionally I let someone in, it's pretty fun to keep people locked out. | |} ---- ---- This! So much this! I stated in my cover letters I was relocating, did not need any assistance, maybe that was too impersonal? I felt like it was important they know I wasn't looking for relocation allowances! Oh goodness. B&N said I couldn't have a bookseller position because I was under qualified... You've never seen me look more like a fish than that moment. It makes it more important and special to the groupies who get to sneak in. Soon as it's done, we're going to have a line of people outside for a screenshot, just because it'd be funny. P.S. Carbine, I wasn't really joking. ;) I'd happily patrol forums for you under another moniker. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, been there, done that. About to be there again once my contract ends. It sucks. Good luck! Keeping my fingers crossed for you. In other news, NEW Coffee Thread is up! Go there! Go there! Stop beating a dead Chua! :O | |} ----